Jadikan Hari yang Sempurna
"Jadikan Hari yang Sempurna" adalah lagu yang ditulis oleh Robert Lopez dan Kristen Anderson-Lopez, dan dinyanyikan oleh Elsa (Idina Menzel) dan Anna (Kristen Bell), dengan vokal tambahan dari Oaken (Chris Williams), Kristoff (Jonathan Groff), dan Olaf (Josh Gad), di animasi pendek Disney 2015 Frozen Fever. Dalam lagu, Elsa yang sedang flu mencoba membuat ulang tahun Anna terbaik yang pernah ada seperti dulu. Namun, keadaan Elsa memburuk yang mengakibatkan kelelahan, dan dengan desakan Anna akhirnya dia pergi beristirahat. Bagi Anna, hadiah terbaik Elsa adalah membiarkannya merawat kakaknya. Lirik English= Elsa: You've never had a real birthday before Except of course the ones you spent outside my locked door So I'm here way too late to help you celebrate And be your birthday date, if I may... Achoo! Anna: Elsa, I'm thinkin' you might have a cold Elsa: I don't get colds. Besides, a cold never bothered me anyway Just follow the string! I've got big plans, I've got surprises for today Nothin', but nothin's, gonna get in our way I've worked for weeks, planned everything within my power I even got Kristoff and Sven to take a shower If someone wants to hold me back I'd like to see them try I'm on the birthday plan attack I'm givin' you the sun, the moon and the sky! I'm makin' today a perfect day, for you I'm makin' today a blast if it's the last thing I do For everything you are to me and all you've been through I'm makin' today a perfect day for you Achoo! Achoo! Anna: They come in threes! Elsa: I'm fine, achoo! Surprise, surprise this one is specially achoo! Anna: Wow, you've got me reeling, but I'm still concerned for you I think it's time that you go home and get some rest Elsa: We are not stopping 'cause the next one is the be —, ah...achoo! Anna: Elsa, you gotta go lie down Elsa: No way, we have to paint the town Anna: But you need medical attention Oaken: Are you sick? How 'bout a cold remedy of my own invention Elsa: No thanks. Anna: We'll take it. Children choir: We're makin' today a perfect day, for you Elsa: Makin' today a special day Children choir: We're singing a birthday song to make your wishes come true Elsa: Wishes come true Children choir: We love princess Anna Elsa: And I love you too Children choir: So, we're makin' today a perfect day A fabulous day in every way Yes, we are makin' today a perfect day! Instrumental Elsa: Come on, now we climb! Anna: Elsa, that's too much. You need to rest! Elsa: Uh, we need to get to our birthday chills — I mean thrills! Making dreams, making plans, go go go go Follow the string to the end You are my very best friend Anna: Elsa? Elsa: What? I'm fine We're gonna climb We're gonna sing Follow the string To the thing Happy happy happy Merry merry merry Hot, cold, hot, birthday! Anna: Whoa! Elsa, look at you; you've got a fever, you're burning up! Alright, we can't go on like this Let's put this day on hold Come on, admit it to yourself Elsa: Okay, I have a cold I'm sorry Anna, I just wanted to give you one perfect birthday. But I ruined it, again. Anna: You didn't ruin anything. Let's just get you to bed. Everyone: Surprise!!! Anna: Wow! Elsa: Wow? Everyone: We're makin' today a perfect day for you We're makin' today a smiley face all shiny and new Kristoff: There's a fine line between chaos Olaf: And a hullabaloo, whoo! Everyone: So, we're makin' today a perfect day We're makin' today a perfect day A! N! N! A! We're makin' today a perfect day for you Kristoff: Happy birthday. Everyone: We're makin' today a happy day and no feeling blue Kristoff: I love you baby! Everyone: For everything you are to us And all that you do Kristoff: I do! Everyone: We're makin' today a perfect day Makin' today a perfect day We're makin' today a perfect day Elsa: Perfect day! Anna: Okay, to bed with you. Elsa: No! Wait, wait, all that's left to do is for the queen to blow the birthday bukkehorn. Anna: Oh, no no no no no no no... Elsa: Achoo! Anna: Best birthday present ever. Elsa: Which one? Anna: You letting me take care of you. Elsa: Achoo! |-| Indonesia= Elsa: Kau tak pernah merayakan itu Kecuali yang di luar pintu kamarku Aku disini bantu rayakan Dan menemanimu, jika boleh... Achoo! Anna: Elsa, sepertinya kau sedang flu Elsa: Aku tidak flu. Lagipula, rasa dingin tak pernah menggangguku Ikuti saja benangnya! Ada rencana, kejutan hari ini Tak ada, yang akan, menghalangi Telah ku rencanakan semua, sejak lama Bahkan ku buat Kristoff dan Sven untuk mandi Jika ada yang halangi Coba kalau berani Jadilah sesuai rencana Ku beri mentari, bulan, dan langit! Hari ini akan sempurna, untukmu Ku lakukan semua karena engkau segalanya untukku Untuk semua yang pernah engkau lalui Jadikan ini sempurna untukmu Achoo! Achoo! Anna: Bersin tiga kali! Elsa: Aku baik-baik saja, achoo! Kejutan, yang istimewa ini achoo! Anna: Wow, Mengejutkan, tapi kau buat 'ku khawatir Saatnya pulang dan kau beristirahat Elsa: Jangan berhenti masih ada yang terbaik —, ah...achoo! Anna: Elsa, kau harus berbaring Elsa: Tidak, pesta harus meriah Anna: Kau perlu bantuan medis Oaken: Kau sakit? Apa kau mau obat ku racik sendiri Elsa: Tidak terima kasih. Anna: Kami terima. Children choir: Hari ini akan sempurna, untukmu Elsa: Haruslah istimewa Children choir: Nyanyikan lagu agar mimpimu menjadi nyata Elsa: Jadi nyata Children choir: Kami cinta Anna Elsa: Aku juga cinta Children choir: Hari ini akan sempurna Hari ini akan sempurna Hari ini akan sempurna! Instrumental Elsa: Ayo, kita memanjat! Anna: Elsa, sudah cukup. Kau harus istirahat! Elsa: Kita harus merayakan hari ini ulang tahunmu Kita harus sampai ke tempat pesta! Bermimpi, buat rencana, ayo ayo Ikuti benangnya Kau sahabatku Anna: Elsa? Elsa: Apa? Aku baik Ayo naik Kita nyanyi Ikutilah Benangnya Senang senang senang Senang Meriah Bahagia bahagia! Anna: Elsa, coba lihat dirimu; kau demam, kau demam tinggi! Kita, tak bisa begini Kita tunda saja Ayo, akuilah saja Elsa: Baiklah, Ku memang flu Maafkan aku Anna, Aku hanya ingin ulang tahunmu sempurna. Tapi aku mengacaukannya, lagi. Anna: Kau tidak mengacaukan apapun. Ayo istirahat di tempat tidur. Everyone: Kejutan!!! Anna: Wow! Elsa: Wow? Everyone: Hari ini akan sempurna untukmu Nyanyikan lagu agar mimpimu menjadi nyata Kristoff: Beda tipis dengan kekacauan Olaf: Sebuah pesta! Everyone: Hari ini akan sempurna Hari ini akan sempurna A! N! N! A! Hari ini akan sempurna untukmu Kristoff: Selamat ulang tahun. Everyone: Jadikan hari sebelumnya tanpa kesedihan Kristoff: Ku cinta kamu! Everyone: Semuanya kan berarti Apapun itu Kristoff: Itu benar! Everyone: Jadikan hari yang sempurna Jadikan hari yang sempurna Jadikan hari yang sempurna Elsa: Sempurna! Anna: Oke, segeralah istirahat. Elsa: Tidak! Tunggu, tunggu, yang terakhir harus dilakukan sang Ratu meniup bukkehorn. Anna: Tidak tidak tidak tidak... Elsa: Achoo! Anna: Hadiah ulang tahun yang terbaik. Elsa: Yang mana? Anna: Kau membiarkan aku merawatmu. Elsa: Achoo! Trivia *Lagu pembuka dicatat identik dengan "Life's Too Short". *Lagu ini dirilis lembaran musik piano/vokal, diterbitkan oleh Hal Leonard. Kategori:Lagu